


时间线

by RedTtc



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTtc/pseuds/RedTtc
Summary: 哥谭每天都有新惊喜，就算见到小时候的自己，你也完全不会吃惊······的？
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 救命，我又不知道该起什么名字了。  
> 硬盘大纲文，短萌。  
> 亲情向。  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大桶捡小桶。

“噢，这就是你说的好料，杰森？谷物圈？你来真的？”小杰森脸上满是过于浮夸的难以置信。  
“······犯罪巷应该教过你学会闭嘴。”红头罩怀着一种微妙的心情，提着小孩后面的领子把他放回机车上。“走吧，我们去刚才那家卖热辣狗的。”

又是一个漫长的夜晚，杰森一边在心里盘点着安全屋里的库存，一边朝自己藏匿座驾的地方走去。他今晚到犯罪巷见了见“老朋友”，在他们保证会乖乖听话，尽量不在最近搞出点新的乱子之后，红头罩的谈心之夜才算结束。为此，杰森耽误了一点时间。  
历史是个轮回，但杰森还是没想到他也会有今天。  
虽然胸前也印着蝙蝠，但是红头罩会开枪会杀人这一点，在哥谭已经是无人不晓的事实了。很多人宁愿被蝙蝠侠或者罗宾痛打一顿，也不乐意碰见他。红头罩俨然成为哥谭市冉冉升起的超级巨星，甚至在小孩子群体里也是恶名远扬——他已经取代蝙蝠侠，连续两年荣登治小孩夜啼的登场角色榜首了。顺带一提，这个没用的知识点是替代品发过来的讽刺短信的附赠品（提姆：干得不错，头套:)）。  
所以，当他看见有个小孩试图卸走印着红头罩标志的机车车胎的时候，他甚至以为是今晚熬夜过度导致神经衰弱的副作用。  
哇哦。  
这小子是个老手，技巧纯熟力道均匀，就是工具有点落后了。杰森的心情是非一般的微妙，但这并不妨碍他以前·专家身份进行观察点评。说真的，如果扳手就能搞定红头罩的车胎螺丝，那么罗伊可以从韦恩大厦跳下去了，他会送他一程的。杰森翘了翘嘴角。  
“嘿，小子。”红头罩那冰冷无机质的电子音在男孩背后响起，没等他找到逃窜的方向，那只带着皮手套的大手就把他提了起来，“你打算对我的车胎做什么？”  
“谁告诉你我要对你的车胎做什么了？”  
噢，该死该死该死！  
为什么这个孩子会长着一张他的脸？  
男孩被提到与红头罩相对的位置，怒气冲冲地瞪着对面大红色的诡异头盔，他的脚悬空着，晃动着身体在空气里乱蹬。他看起来比当年遇到蝙蝠侠的杰森更小一点。往前逆推几年，杰森可以确信不管是他还是他的那对父母都绝无可能制造出某种、像眼前这个不该出现在这个世界上的小生命。那么是泥脸？又或者是他的脑子又出了什么故障？是毒藤？小丑？还是那个该死的泉水？  
杰森感到一阵眩晕。  
“问你呢！肥佬！”他手里的男孩还在张牙舞爪地挣扎着，这个年龄段的孩子应该是刚学会在这条街上讨生活，还很瘦小，连挣扎也很无力。杰森不由得晃神。  
糟透了。  
“那你拿着扳手干什么？”杰森鬼使神差地问道。  
“干这个！”这小鬼拿着扳手的手还被红头罩捏在手里，于是他抬起腿就要往杰森下路来一招狠的，“别以为你带着一个蝙蝠的标志就可以假装那个黑漆漆的大家伙了，冒牌货！”杰森对犯罪巷这群滑不溜秋的小鬼不可谓不了解，再者他的装备也比那群紧身衣怪胎结实多了，接下一个孩子的偷袭对他来说轻而易举。他现在可没心情玩老蝙蝠当年那套放虎归山再直捣老巢的把戏。  
当蝴蝶扇动翅膀，杰森·托德在另一个时间点遇到蝙蝠侠的时候，他还会做出原来那种反应吗？杰森曾经思考过。说真的，他没有想过会在这种情况下回忆起当年。这不是什么特别好的体验。  
蝙蝠侠也是会偏心的，显而易见。但疑心病的基因倒是被他均衡地遗传给了蝙蝠家的每一个孩子，哪怕并非所有小鸟都和他有着血缘联系。杰森无法否认那几年跟班生涯中，蝙蝠侠带给他的影响。  
他的脑袋现在并不痛，最近也没有做噩梦，今晚见的也不是那些超能力怪胎，也没有碰奇怪的东西，更没有嗑嗨。他不认为有谁会知道他跟蝙蝠侠的第一次见面，而且知道得这么具体这么详细。说真的，谁会对一只不听话的鸟儿过去的经历感兴趣呢？  
“该死，放开我！你这个大蠢蛋！抓小孩的诱拐犯！”那个男孩还在挣扎。  
这话你应该去跟蝙蝠侠说。红头罩忍不住在心里冷笑。  
“小子，我以为犯罪巷会更好的教会你什么叫识相。”红头罩把男孩提到了他的机车上，承受着整个人的体重这么久，这小鬼的手臂该吃不消了。这种远超既视感范畴，几乎可以说是历史重演的狗屎让杰森的心情烂到谷底，皮手套被他捏得吱嘎作响。但在红头罩的面具下，他依旧是毫无感情的机械音：“你知道蝙蝠侠，难道不知道红头罩吗？恩？我还以为我已经是犯罪巷的超级巨星了呢。这可真的有点伤我的心。”  
“谁知道。”男孩嘀咕一声。不过他还是——就像眼前这个大红色块说的那样，非常识相地没有再试图做什么小动作。红头罩靠在机车上，非常有压迫感地将男孩笼罩在他的影子下。  
“喂，肥佬，我又没有拆你的轮胎，你该放我走了吧。”  
“小子，你只是没拆到而已。”红头罩嗤笑一声。  
对面的男孩自以为隐蔽地翻了个白眼，他低下头一副意识到错误的模样，说：“我知道了，我以后不会再犯了。”他的样子看起来要多乖有多乖，但杰森知道，这只是一种暂时性的妥协罢了。为了在这条街上生存，不管他乐不乐意，这手艺都得继续磨砺下去。  
等等。  
杰森又仔细地打量了男孩几眼，他的脑子里突然冒出一个想法。  
哥谭生活，每天带来新感觉。  
蝙蝠们完全不意外自己的老巢里又出现了新的混乱，毕竟阿卡姆的那群天才无时不刻都在致力于给哥谭市民制造新花样，说来有些悲哀，但他们已经习惯了。  
也许是魔法，也许是大宇宙的恶意之类的。再一次同不请自来的外星访客友好交流之后，蝙蝠们发现自己的老巢出现了点小问题，好吧，也许是大问题——哥谭城的时间线发生了错位。  
事实上，一开始他们连到底发生了什么都不知道。但一察觉到异状，蝙蝠侠就立刻请了有关领域的专家来到哥谭。然而没有任何人见过这种状况，他们甚至连这种暂时只局限于哥谭的异状是否会扩大感染到周边的其他城市都弄不清楚，她现在就像缝补衣服的纱线，各条时间线交错着拧成一股，畸形地前进。所有人都束手无策。目前占据主导位置的还是他们所处的时空，只是有些东西会时不时地被其他时间线上的同一空间物体顶下线一段时间，但以后呢？未来会发生什么变化，是否会被其他时间线融合，谁都说不清楚。  
他们的表情简直就像遇到已经绝症晚期病人的医生，就差没有拍拍肩让蝙蝠们最后吃顿好的。当然在蝙蝠侠面前谁都没敢说出口，就连康斯坦丁都只是委婉建议他们重新找个宜居城市驻扎。  
但如果布鲁斯这么容易就能被说服的话，他就不会每天打扮成一只蝙蝠怪胎来治疗心理创伤。  
蝙蝠侠不会抛弃哥谭，罗宾们也不会。  
所以一周前，当布鲁斯说要出趟远门，去一个听起来很像之前那个外星来客的家乡的外太空地点执行任务的时候，没有一个人感到意外。当然，杰森还知道，蝙蝠电脑里存有另一个疯狂的计划，那是蝙蝠侠为最坏情况做的打算。  
算算时间，蝙蝠侠应该还在鸟不拉屎的外太空里飘着。哥谭的情况不可能瞒住，当然红头罩也永远都不会是穿上那身紧身衣的第一人选，所以迪克自告奋勇地连续旷工，过来替班蝙蝠侠以避免哥谭出新的岔子。唯一值得庆幸的是，似乎大部分人都没有感觉到哥谭的异状，包括阿卡姆的那些天才们，这让哥谭的搞事频率得以维持在正常水平。  
不过迪克今年的假期可能要告罄了。  
好消息是，至少迪克版的蝙蝠侠比布鲁斯好糊弄多了，所以，这有个机会。  
是的，蝙蝠侠告诉过他们遇到问题要谨慎、小心、然后听从命令，但他现在已经不再受他的指挥了不是吗？杰森舔了舔嘴唇。  
只是为了近距离观察这个小鬼的行为模式，确定他到底是不是······有没有可能是小时候的自己。他安慰自己，试图压住心底迸发出来的跃跃欲试。也许是遇到过的操蛋事太多了，他已经能沉稳对待这种可能性了。  
红头罩沉默了一会，“小子，有没有兴趣延后一下退休时间。”他昂起下巴，示意了一下男孩手里的扳手。  
“什么？”男孩警惕地看着他。  
“问你想不想干票大的，去把蝙蝠侠的车胎拆了。”男孩沉默了。红头罩又往天平上加了一个砝码，“要知道，蝙蝠车的车胎在黑市上可以到这个数。”他比了一个手势。  
“干了！”  
“不错，小子。我们先去一个地方。喂，别一副上当受骗的样子，你这扳手忙活半天连我一根螺丝都没拧动，更别说蝙蝠车了。我们需要一点专门的工具。”红头罩没好气地看了他一眼。  
机车在黑暗中飞驰。  
“喂。”男孩窝在红头罩的怀里，发丝在空中乱舞，“你叫什么，红蝙蝠？我总不能一直这么叫你吧。”  
“是红头罩。”  
“我不喜欢这个名字。”狂风送来男孩的小声嘀咕。  
油门在杰森的摧残下嘶嚎，他状似随意地开口，“或者你也可以叫我杰森。你呢，说说吧，你叫什么名字？”  
“哇哦，酷。我也叫杰森，杰森·托德。”  
  
杰森从不认为自己会成为溺爱孩子的那种家长，或者说，他从来不觉得自己能拥有一个孩子。看看他屎一样的家庭构成吧，还不如就此掐断这条DNA的遗传路径，为人类灭绝做出自己一点微小的贡献。但他现在看上去就像一个看着孩子替自己实现愿望、心中充满自豪感的傻爸爸。  
“接下来这东西就由我来脱手，钱对半分。”杰森拍了拍手下的轮胎，心里已经开始琢磨要把这几个轮胎转移到哪个不为人知的安全屋裱起来了。  
“七三分，给你三成。”男孩摇了摇手指。能在犯罪巷活下来的孩子都很有眼色，在和红头罩相处的这短暂的时间里，这个被杰森判定为疑似幼年版杰森·托德的男孩已经摸清了他的底线，开始大着胆子讲条件了。他看起来比当年的杰森更小一点，不过这也很正常，毕竟蝙蝠车不是杰森干的第一票买卖。  
“除了放风你还干了什么，杰森。”他把最后一个词念得很重。自从知道了这个奇怪的红色大块头有着和他同样的名字之后，小杰森就开始乐此不疲地玩着他们的名字梗。  
红头罩嗤笑出声：“说这话之前，最好放下你手里的那套工具，杰森。那可是我的。”  
拆蝙蝠车的车胎可不是一件容易的事。老头明面上那层哥谭甜心的皮富得流油，花在蝙蝠车上的开销可谓只多不少，配置与他撬车胎的当年相比早就更新换代无数倍了。不过杰森在刚回哥谭的时候就仔细研究过蝙蝠车，要论组装他可能不太拿手，但要破坏那台漂亮宝贝，阿卡汉姆培养出来的优秀人才可能都没有他专业。  
“六四。”小杰森一副勉为其难的样子。  
“人心不足蛇吞象，小鸟。”红头罩意味深长，“你一个孩子可拿不住这么多的钱。”  
他们现在正在杰森的某个安全屋里，连同今晚的战利品一起。小杰森一个人霸占了屋子里的破垫子，他今晚可是忙坏了。先是被红头罩恐吓了一通，又被他拎着去跑第二趟活。他们一个车轱辘都没给蝙蝠侠剩下，但红头罩就在旁边干看着，留他一个人去解决那些对他的身量来说过于吃力的特制蝙蝠车胎。他累得就差把舌头伸出来喘气了，连反应都迟缓了，但他的肚子反倒响应迅速。  
房间里陷入了短暂的沉默，而红头罩愣了一下，然后毫不客气地大笑出声，那个小鬼看上去已经羞愤地快要爆炸了。  
“我用我的渠道，洗掉这几个东西，蝙蝠侠找上门来也只会找到我。这一份钱里，有我承担的风险费。”杰森笑得有点喘不上气了。不过，夜巡之后又忙活到现在，天都快亮了，他也有饿了。“当然，我不介意从我这份钱里，拿出一点请你来点好料。”他补充道。  
显然他的态度让小杰森有些恼火。所以当他站在他最喜欢的那家提供汉堡和热辣狗的A记快餐厅前，却发现那里变成了一家装潢过时的谷物圈专卖店的时候，这个小鬼立刻报复性地怪叫起来。  
好吧，时间线扭曲造成的小范围空间变换位移。  
杰森已经换了一身衣服，连头盔都脱掉了。多米诺面具被暴力拆除时在他眼眶周围留下的一圈红印，让他看起来就像个被迫早起睡眼惺忪，带着孩子来买早餐的普通男人。  
不过让他多少感到有些微妙的是，小杰森并没有对他的脸表现出太多的反应。谷物圈专卖店的出现让他立刻把这种微妙感算到了迪克身上。  
“走吧，我们去刚才那家卖热辣狗的。不过，你想学怎么拆条子的摩托车胎吗？你学会了，我就把那套工具送给你。”   
“你说真的？”  
“当然。先吃饭，吃完我就找一辆给你练手。”  
“成交！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小提米惹出了一些乱子。

提姆没有出门夜巡。他脸上重得仿佛被人连着痛殴了两拳的黑眼圈让鸟妈妈担心得不得了，生怕一个剧烈运动就会导致他猝死，所以他今天只能被迫在家休假。这也就意味着，他还不知道今晚的行动出了怎样的岔子。  
“大红，我真高兴你能来。”目送着尽职的老管家消失在楼梯的尽头，提姆阴阳怪气地开口，蝙蝠洞内的气氛一触即发。显然这个闲不住的家伙从床上偷溜下来了。  
“我也超高兴见到你的，亲爱的鸟宝宝。”杰森反唇相讥。是的，他跟他的兄弟们恢复了交流，如果那种只是向彼此投射淬满毒液的垃圾短信也可以称得上交流的话。也只有那个有着八点档女主角思维方式的迪基鸟，才会认为这是他们兄弟爱的证明了。  
“说真的，你差不多该把蝙蝠车的车胎还回来了。昨天达米安都快气疯了。”提姆这话说得正气凛然，但脸上流露出来的窃喜他甚至都懒得掩饰一下。为其他兄弟之间的冲突而幸灾乐祸，是他们兄弟爱的另一种表达方式。  
杰森完全没在在意的，他耸耸肩继续大声嘬着奶昔。他眼角的余光已经瞥到迪克他们的身影了。  
  
“好了，小D，冷静一点。小D！”  
迪克已经尽力了，提姆确信。他正以肉身阻挡那个接近疯狗边缘、24小时都在试图刺杀自己的恶魔崽子，不让他靠近提姆。达米安也很给迪克面子了。他没有掏出武器，两只手光顾着扯紧衣服，罗宾的小短靴被他蹬出恨天高的气势。他在迪克怀里疯狂地扭动，嘴里的毒液嘶嘶作响：“下次再让我看见你跟在我身边鬼鬼祟祟，德雷克，我会亲自拿你的颅骨为我试刀！”鉴于连恶魔都无法违背的生理规律，达米安正处在变声期，这让他的声音听起来更像在尖叫而不是咆哮。  
有一百只鸭子那么大声的尖叫。  
这样的联想画面不但没有降低恶魔崽子威胁的血腥程度，反而让提姆脑壳一阵发疼。  
杰森脸上的幸灾乐祸几乎要化为实质。  
他本来没想过来蝙蝠洞的，他在这段特殊时期配合蝙蝠家的夜巡安排，但这并不意味着他对成为合家欢剧场的主角感兴趣，一切为了哥谭。之前他藏下了小杰森的几根头发和他使用过的吸管，打算留待日后对比DNA，但是那些东西如同小美人鱼的泡沫一样，在不久后便化为幻影。跟踪器的信号也随之迷失在了异空间，跟小杰森一起彻底失去了踪迹，就仿佛这个人从来没有存在过这个世上。  
很难说清杰森现在是什么心情，但不管怎么说，绝对算不上好。所以，在今晚的夜巡后，他就立刻改了心意赶回庄园，等着看提姆的乐子高兴高兴。他等的就是这一刻。  
“他真的彻底疯了？见鬼。按照我们和阿卡汉姆的交情，我甚至都不需要用韦恩的身份出面，就能给他安排阿卡汉姆VIP特等监护室的。”提姆揉了揉眼睛。小恶魔在一番声嘶力竭的发泄之后，终于被赶下来救场的管家侠押送回楼上的房间。阿福永远是对付韦恩的最佳法宝。不过就达米安离开前那股令人毛骨悚然的磨牙声来看，这事还没完。  
“好了，提米，抓紧时间，把手伸过来。”  
“什······嗷！你在做什么？”  
沾着提姆血液的尖刺缩回控制台里，迪克整个人趴在台子上，只见他飞快地按下几个按钮，蝙蝠电脑的大屏幕上就出现两幅挂着提姆照片的图框，和中间显示着100%的进度栏。杰森咋舌，看来迪克和他想到一块去了。  
“等等，这是什么？DNA对比度？”提姆看起来有些警惕。他上一次看到这个界面还是红头罩刚出现在哥谭的时候，蝙蝠侠用它对比出了杰森和红头罩的DNA吻合度。鉴于在这个家庭里的尴尬定位，提姆一直在尽可能地避开所有有关此类的问题。  
迪克似乎在斟酌着说辞，杰森则毫无顾忌地直接插入了他们的对话中：“迪基鸟，为什么不直接告诉我们的鸟宝宝，他今晚闹出了多大的乱子？”欢乐之夜还没有到说再见的时候。  
“什么？”提姆有些谨慎地开口询问道，他的小脑袋瓜子看上去正处在飞速运转中。  
“你该来看看这个，提宝。”  
  
大部分外来者都认为哥谭从曾经到现在毫无变化，依旧是一滩混乱无序的泥潭，但蝙蝠侠多少还是给这个城市带来些许变化。比如说，带来更多的罗宾。如果在几年前的哥谭就拥有这么多义警，说不定蝙蝠侠也不用等到提姆上门自荐才发现这个小跟踪狂的存在。不过，这会让这小子更兴奋也说不定。  
当然，还有另一种改变——摄像头。  
虽然他们对哥谭目前面临的问题仍旧知之甚少，但是有一点是可以肯定的，这种情况可以被摄像头捕捉。至于以生命体形式出现的异象是否一样可以被拍摄到，关于这个问题，查阅过安全屋监控之后的杰森可以给出肯定回答。  
小鸟们沉默地站在电脑前。屏幕上调取出来的监控录像里，小提米捧着他的宝贝相机在哥谭的黑暗里像个发条小人一样上蹿下跳。很难想象那个整天窝在电脑前，脸蛋能和白纸媲美，像商场摇摇车一样靠投掷咖啡驱动的小吸血鬼也能有这么活泼开朗的一面。对一个孩子来说，他已经很谨慎了，否则他也坚持不到上门应聘罗宾的那一天。只是他错估了探头的数量和隐蔽性。他躲藏的动作在摄像头里一览无遗，在场的几名义警甚至能靠他出镜的时间顺序拼凑出他的行进路线与蝙蝠侠与罗宾今晚夜巡路线之间的重合度。  
现在蝙蝠洞里只有他们三个人，两位年长者不由侧目。哪怕他们身为同一窝蝙蝠巢里的小鸟，也是第一次亲眼见到提姆当年的英姿。迪克看向他的眼神近乎称得上心碎。  
屏幕上正播放到小提米偷拍罗宾底裤的壮举。提姆整个人都缩进了椅子里，身体完美贴合椅背的宽度，从背面看过去就仿佛不存在一样。该死，他记得这个。迪克和杰森的光腿小短裤，这是他小时候最美好的童年回忆之一。顺带一提，之二是一个黑漆漆的大家伙，然而和他共事不到一周，提姆就开始徘徊在尊敬他与想打他的情绪旋涡。  
提姆仿佛一副若无其事的样子，眼睛盯着电脑，只是他脚下的坐垫看上去好像被抠破了一块。  
“这······这不是我干的！”提姆率先打破沉默。虽然他毫无底气的声音，让杰森不用回头就能看到他脸上的心虚。  
“没事的，提米，我们都知道的。”迪克对露出了一个安抚的笑容，不过这样的笑容提姆曾在逮捕行动前稳定犯人情绪的格雷森警官身上看见过。为了增加可信度，迪克还一旁看热闹的杰森一起拉下水，“对吧，杰。”  
“噢，当然了。”杰森不怀好意地咧开嘴，“这是小提米干的，和我们今晚休假的鸟宝宝又有什么关系呢。”  
提姆不得不为自己做辩解：“我真的什么都没干。再说了，你们真的相信那是······那是我吗？”他再一次小声辩驳，“我小时候可不会傻到连监视器都不会躲。”虽说内容很危险。  
“既然物体可能出现位移，那么人类为什么不呢？”  
提姆迅速反驳：“闭嘴，杰森。目前我们还不能肯定······等等！所以你才去拆了蝙蝠车的车胎回忆童年？”  
“你还真是一个小偷窥狂，提姆。而且，谁告诉你是我拿走它们的？”杰森嗤笑一声。  
“等等。”迪克做了一个暂停的手势，他插话，“我大概猜到轮胎是怎么回事了，但是谁来告诉我回忆童年是什么。对了，小翅膀，把警用摩托的轮胎还给我，那是公用车。”  
“那不是重点迪克，我们等会再聊这个。”  
“对，重点是，我们得拜托阿福把你小时候的量体数据找出来，至少给你，我是说小时候的你做条长裤。”杰森真的没有太幸灾乐祸，“我真好奇我们的黄金小男孩现在在哪。鉴于你以九岁高龄就应聘成为罗宾，说真的，我等不及看这个小跟踪狂跟小迪基鸟汇合了。”  
“够了，杰森！”迪克偷瞄了一眼电脑，吞口水的响声回荡在整个蝙蝠洞里，“提······小提米不是那样的人！”他义正言辞地说。  
提姆觉得，也许只有从韦恩塔跳下去以死明志才能证明他的清白了。


End file.
